


In Passing

by Chicary



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicary/pseuds/Chicary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young prince is presented with an unusual perspective from a stranger searching for friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Passing

My childhood memories are few but vivid. When asked to recall my childhood, one memory stands out above the rest.

It involved an encounter with a stranger, a man clearly foreign. It seemed almost a coincidence that one of the few times I strayed from my protectors something like this would happen. He was not, however, malicious as he’d smiled at me and kept a respectful distance.

I’d merely stared at him as it had always been my protectors who spoke on my behalf. The man spoke first.

“Hello,” said he. His voice was gentle, like soothing balm. It surprised me. “I’m on a search for friends. I’ve walked for a very long time and it has led me here. Can you kindly tell me where I am?”

His attire was unusual and so was his accent. He continued.

“All I know is that I’m outside my own time. I’m very far in the past.”

Time travel then. At that time, I had been at the age in which I saw magic as a perfect tool. My understanding of magic did not consider the possibility for limitations. I understood it to be the ultimate luxury; an easy solution to all the problems of mankind. I believed him.

With no one to answer for me, I had been forced to speak. “You are at the palace and I am the prince.”

He did not show the due respect at my revelation and I was offended. Perhaps, I’d thought, this stranger did not understand. “I am Prince Atem,” said I, “I am the son of Egypt.”

He bent one knee, though not to prostrate himself but lower to my height. And, to greater offend, he looked upon my countenance without reservation.

“It’s nice to meet you, Atem. I’m Yugi,” said he.

“Are you a noble?”

He laughed, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Then how can you be so bold? My father is Pharaoh. Do you not know?”

Still, his demeanor was causal, as if I was his kin. “Well that would make sense, considering you’re the prince.”

“Then why do you not bow?” Said I.

He seemed to take a moment to think, as if my words were of a different language completely and he needed to translate them to his own. I had concluded that this stranger was difficult in many ways. I could not, however, bring myself to dislike him entirely.

Finally, he inclined his head. “My apologies, Prince Atem,” said he. But his mannerisms did not convince me.

“My father would not like you.”

Again, he laughed. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You do not sound sorry.” His smile faded a hitch and I felt a ting of guilt for having been the cause. The next words had not felt needed, yet I had no other to replace them. “Do you mean to… kill me?”

The stranger, Yugi, was taken aback. His smile slipped completely from his face. “No! Of course not!”

“How can I believe you?”

And then, he saddened. His large eyes dropped and the nature of his gaze altered dramatically. I stood my ground.

His hand found his hair, the only part of him I found to be familiar. The locks that struck to the sky bent as his hand smoothed over them. “May I ask how old you are?” Said he.

“I wish not to say. Already you condescend me, the prince.”

“I didn’t mean to. You look like a really strong person with a big heart.”

I did not know how to reply to that. However, when he stood and approached me, I did not draw away.

He crouched again and I was uncomfortable by the closeness. The next thing he said was completely unexpected. “Do you know that there’s a hole in your belly?”

Somehow, it was possible to think him amusing and mad at the same time.

“Lift up your shirt and see,” said he, with one finger to gesture at my tunic. I was not accustomed to orders, yet I complied nonetheless.

“If this is what you mean,” said I, unimpressed, “Then I already know. You mean to scare me, don’t you?”

He smiled and the corners of his eyes crinkled in tiny ripples. “Nope! But what I’d like to know is if you know why there’s a hole in your belly.”

“I do not,” said I. But it wasn’t until after I responded that I realized I owed this stranger nothing.

“But do you know that everyone has one?”

It was not a detail one would remember. And, although it was not difficult to see it on the bellies of others, at that age, I could not easily recall such knowledge.

He spoke before I was ready with an answer. “Before we’re born, a cord, like a rope, connected us to our mothers. In her stomach, her body nourished us and kept us alive and that cord is how all that can happen. After we’re born, that cord isn’t needed anymore, so it gets cut off. The holes in our bellies are kind of like the scars; an indication that we once depended on another to live.” He lifted his own tunic, “I have one too.”

Despite myself, I was fascinated. “How can I know this is true?”

“How can you know it’s not?” His tone was light.

I did not answer. Feebly, I was drawn to my belly.

He continued, “So my question, prince, if I might be so bold. Knowing that, what is the difference between you and me? We both have a mother and depended on her for life. Red blood flows in your veins, and the same blood flows in mine. We are the same, right?”

I had not, in speaking to any of my protectors or the elders, been addressed thusly. Who was this stranger?

“In my time, I’d read about a king from Egypt,” said he, “He had a vision, a big one. Can I tell you about his vision?”

“What was his vision?” My words were in haste. This stranger had me utterly enwrapped.

He laid a hand on my arm, “He wanted the day to come when everyone could live freely without social distinction. He wanted to be able to talk to his friends comfortably, like the way we’re talking now. He wanted the people he loved to freely show it, you know, without having to hold back.”

“Was he successful?”

“I don’t know,” said he, standing again. I found myself looking up at him.

“That was all I got of his story. But then, there are lots of unfinished stories where I’m from.”

“I wish we could know more, of this king.”

“So do I. And I’ve tried, trust me,” said he. “Anyways, thank you for keeping me company, Prince Atem, but I have to keep going.”

“This journey for friends, is it so difficult?”

“It’s difficult if one makes it difficult. Do I have your permission to come back here and talk with you if I can’t find any?”

I nodded my assent.

After that day, I had waited. I’d spoken to no one of what transpired but my longing for that stranger grew with each passing day. He never returned and, though I was disappointed, in my heart, I rejoiced because I knew he must have found that which he was searching for.

-

Reference: Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Episode 203.


End file.
